RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. ---- "Let's be off, now." Ioheart commanded, with Meadowbee pressed on her shoulder. Stoatscar leaned on her other, making Ioheart feel like she was going to fall underneath to two cats. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren turned to Slash "are you hungry I caught a mouse while I was out " Slash let out a short sigh and shook her head. "I think it's time we left RockClan." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike ran ahead. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "when do you want to leave " "Maybe now..." Slash mewed, eyeing the grieving Waterstar. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded "let's go " Slash nodded to Waterstar. "Thank you so much for all you've done... and I'm so sorry for your loose." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ren nodded Creekdew walked into his aunt's den. "Waterstar, these guys are joining!" He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' Waterstar gave Creekdew the 'get out of here or i'll kill you face' "I don't think RockClan's the best place for kits..." she meowed lowly, giving Smokestorm's body a glace, that had Dazzleheart curled around his head, weeping. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew knew that look all to well, and took a step out of her den. "It is this, or out all alone in the forest." he pointed out. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon listened carefully "I don't know anymore," Waterstar mewed, depressed and sulked into her shadowy nest. Creekfrost perked up from the warriors den and hopped over. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Umm.....welcome to the Clan I guess?" Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What's happening?" Creekfrost asked, eyeing the kits. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "New Clanmates i thinl." Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamon looked at the cats Creekfrost gave his ears a thoughtful scratch. "Welcome to the Clan then." ''Ash''''storm'' 05:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What are your names?" Creekdew asked. 05:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Cinnamon " Cinnamon mews Swiftbird's belly hurt more. Morningpaw's belly began to hurt badly. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Scared, Autumnkit padded tot he nursey. He had gotten a new name, it was his loner name but with 'kit' on the end. He was sent to the nursey, and he hated it. He wanted to keep his eyes closed forever, but no one would let him do that. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit's ears pricked up as Autumnkit entered the nursery, as he picked up an unfamiliar scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ow!" Swiftbird hissed when her belly hurt more. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The younger brother of Cinnamon already was done with the Clan, he curled up in the corner. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit saw Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit smelled Dewkit, and stayed still. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at the new kit. Badgerkit looked around fearfully. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit could sense someone staring at him, he curled into a ball. "D-did I so something wrong?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Your blocking my path, stupid face." Dewkit growled and stalked over to the kit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, sorry. I couldn't see you." He mewed, clearing a path for the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Much better, why not you run to be a weirdo with Badgerkit?" Dewkit asked in a snobby tone. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ummmm....o-okay. Whatever you want." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit looked at Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Hi." Autumnkit whispered. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit didn't reply. He was frozen. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay? D-did I hurt you?" Autumnkit asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit let out a high pitched squeal of fear. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "What? Is everything okay?" Autumnkit asked, jumping. "Am I ugly? Am I turning you too stone?" 23:32, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Badgerkit pointed a paw behind Autumnkit to see a huge striped face of a badger snarling at them. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ahhh! Cinnamonkit help!" Autumnkit screamed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The badger lunghed and snapped it's jaws around Badgerkit the kit screamed but stopped as the snap of his spine sounded in the air. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Backing up, Autumnkit wondered what to do. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost ran over to the badger and slashed it's muzzle, blocking it from Autumnkit. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Glancing fondly at the warrior, Autumnkit purred. -----Runningstrike jumped on the Highstrone. "I have retruned!" He yelled, loudly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Badger!" Morningpaw yelled up to Runningstrike. Wtaerstar ran out of her den into battle. Swiftbird ranked her claws down the side of the badger. The pain in her belly went through her and she froze at the pain. At that moment, the badger swung it's claws across her throat. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:44, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped, calmly landing on the badger. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:45, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost turned to the kits and moved them away from the battle. --- Oilpelt leaped into battle. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike, while attacking the badger, started his lie. "Tonight, both Stoatscar and Ioheart walk among the stars...." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Froststorm helped with the battle, she was hit in the head. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:50, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "As we were walking, a fox attacked. Both of them died saving mine, and the sick cats lies." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar was knocked out quickly. Dazzleheart helped drive the badgers off. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar?" Runningstirke mewed, running over to her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:55, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar didn't reply. Her breathing stopped. ---- Creekfrost hid the kits under a rock. "Now, your gonna stay there, okay?" ''Ash''''storm'' 23:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike shook her. "I lost so much, I can't lose you too!" he mewed, pounding on her chest as hard as he could, to try to let her start breathing, "Please..." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Waterstar!" Silverrain called. ~Spots Waterstar coughed weakly and opened her eyes. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay, Waterstar?" ~Spots Waterstar nodded stiffly. I lost my first life.... ''[[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 00:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain nodded. "What are we gonna do?" ~Spots "We have to drive them out," Waterstar decided. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain leapt onto the badger and clawed at it. ~Spots (could you maybe kill Blazeheart since he's inactive?) Oilpelt and Darkfrost helped. Morningpaw couldn't help in the battle, the pain was too much.... ---- Creekfrost stared at the kits with an eyelid twitching, waiting for them to reply. "That's the spirirt!" he mewed when they just stared at him. He bounded off to help the Clan. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Sure) Blazeheart leapt onto the badger. ~Spots Darkfrost fought beside Dazzleheart. She saw a flash of ginger fur at the edge of her vision and turned to see her brother, Blazeheart, leap onto a badger. He seemed to be overpowering the young creature, but a larger one was bounding over to him. "Blazeheart, look out!" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:48, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazeheart turned around and was cornered by the Badgers. ~Spots "Blazeheart!" Darkfrost screeched and tried to claw passed the badgers, but one held her to the ground, snapping at her face. The shadow of the badgers blood stained teeth loomed above Blazeheart's throat. Darkfrost closed her eyes. No... [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC)'' Scorchclaw was fighting the larger badger. ~Spots Creekfrost bounded into camp and leapt at a badger. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw raked it's back. ~Spots (is he dead?) Dazzleheart ripped herself away from a badger and hopped over to defend the queens. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:58, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Yah) Blazeheart glanced up at his sister, then laid limp on the ground. ~Spots Darkfrost let out a grief stricken breath. "No..." she moaned and froze in her spot, inside the battle. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw noticed a badger heading towards Darkfrost. "Watch out!" ~Spots Darkfrost didn't move, couldn't move, couldn't hear. Everything was ringing in her ears, everything was blurred. She swung her head around, everything appeared in slow motion. Everything was falling apart around her, until nothing was left, only her standing in darkness. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw pushed Darkfrost out of the way and slashed the badger. ~Spots Darkfrost was slowly snapped back to the real world and faced the snarling jaws of a badger, she couldn't move, still frozen. Creekfrost flew into the badgers way and ranked it's face. It shook it's head at the pain. Creekfrost's tugged Darkfrost's across camp to the nursery. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC) On any other day, Runningstrike would have gone to see if his fomar apprentice was oka, but now he wanted to talk to his sister. "Waterstar, the story is fake." He started. "Stoatscar died of the illness, and Ioheart--is alive--she never loved me, she used me s-so that her kin w-would go on." Runningstrike was at this point staring at the ground. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw continued fighting. ~Spots "Runningstrike..." Waterstar began. "I'm so sorry." ---- The badgers started to flee. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Think i might just kill this guy off) Sharpstone had really bad head pain.Silverstar 14:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw watched as they left. -Spots (whatever you like) A badger swiped at Morningpaw. He felt the air move around his whiskers and he sprang out of the way, but that nearly killed him when his belly felt like it was being ripped open. Oh, I see, I must have this "Sickness" or whatever... [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 14:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC)'' Silverrain watched as some of the Badgers started to flee. ~Spots And as suddenly as there were countless black and white creatures rooming around the camp, they were all gone. Creekfrost ducked into the nursery with Darkfrost and helped her to her paws. "Are you alright?" he asked when she stiffly got to her paws. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze also ran over. ~Spottedwing Darkfrost shook and pointed her muzzle to Blazeheart's broken body. Creekfrost's heart felt like it stopped when he saw Blazeheart. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm frantically looked for Darkfrost. He needed to ask her, and make sure she was alright.Silverstar 14:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze almost stopped breathing when she saw her kit dead. ~Spots Creekfrost padded sadly up to Blazeheart. Darkfrost stared at Blazeheart, eyes wide. Where's Sharpkit? Meadowkit? ''she thought, frantically looking for her siblings, while thinking of their kit names. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 14:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze followed her mate. ~Spots "Sharpstone?! Meadowbee?!" Darkfrost called out blindly. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze was full of sadness. ~Spots Darkfrost gave up and ran into the forest. --- Waterstar looked at the cats who'd died. Swiftbird, Badgerkit, Blazeheart, Froststorm, Newtkit... I lost a life... This is my fault.... I could have led them better.. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 15:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC)'' Silverrain padded over to her leader. "I'm so sorry." Waterstar nodded sadly and then sighed. "We will have a vigil.... then... some of our cats will leave RockClan..." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "It's for safety, isn't it?" Waterstar nodded grimly. "The sickness is still here.... we need our healthy cats to leave." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain nodded. "Which cats should leave?" "The Clan will chose on their own," Waterstar sighed. "I want as little cats here as we can get." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain nodded. "Should we tell them now?" Waterstar slowly shook her head. "Let them grieve," she mewed and sat down to sit vigil for Badgerkit first. Creekfrost sat vigil for Blazeheart. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze sat vigil for Blazeheart, while Silverrain and Scorchclaw sat vigil for Badgerkit. "Are you alright?" Creekfrost asked hsi mate, wrapping his tail around her. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (When should she have the kits?) "Yes...." she mewed sadly. (Hmm... whenever I suppose) Creekfrost licked her ear to comfort her. His heart ached. He hadn't seen Sharpstone since the battle, Meadowbee was living with a kittypet and Darkfrost had run off, it felt like he and Stoneblaze were the only ones in their family left. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Are you alright?" she asked. Creekfrost shook a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Where is Darkfrost and Sharpstone?" Creekfrost scanned the camp for Sharpstone. He didn't spot the mottled tom. "I don't know." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The call of his siblings and family made his head pound and spin anymore. Sharpstone stumbled on his paws, getting dizzy.Silverstar 16:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrot staggered into cam and saw Sharpstone. "Sharp!" she yelled and ran over to him. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "My...My head...!" Sharpstone cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.Silverstar 16:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost heard Sharpstone and ran over. "Are okay?" he asked in a quiet voice. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sharpstone let out a moan, almost falling over. "It hurts...I-I can't even see anymore...!"Silverstar 16:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost went to get Vinefur, while Darkfrost stayed with Sharpstone, fretting over him. "Your going to be alright," she mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cinnamonkit was shaking Stoneblaze was with Sharpstone. "Shh..." -- Silverrain padded over to the kits. "Shhh.... You'll be okay." "Are you sure " Cinnamonkit asks Creekfrost returned with Vinefur. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Will he be okay?" Stoneblaze asked. (He's dying, right Silver?) Vinefur studied Sharpstone's head, without replying to Stoneblaze. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (yep) Sharpstone went silent, in great pain.Silverstar 19:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur pulled away. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for him," he mewed and beagn to edge away, not wanting to have to comfort the greiving family. "No! No! No!" ''Darkfrost swung her head around, yelling. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 19:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze's eyes teared out of sorrow. Creekfrost looked away and wrapped his tail around Stoneblaze's. Darkfrost stopped her crying and slumped down beside Stoneblaze. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Will the vigils be over soon?) Stoneblaze dipped her head. (Yeah) Winterkit padded around. Dewkit went back to the nursery. ---- Later, after they buried their dead, Waterstar sat down, taking deep breaths. She was going to about to tell her Clan to split up. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain padded over to her leader. "It's for the best Waterstar." she mewed noticing how her leader looked nervous. Waterstar nodded. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto her stone. "All cats of RockClan gather!" she called, her voice rang out clearer then she thought it would. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain hopped onto the lower stone for the deputy. "Many of you will be leaving RockClan today, to live in the other Clans, the sickness that killed Stoatscar is still here... cats that are infected must stay here, cats who are well, leave." Waterstar meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Every well cat must leave?" Asked Scorchclaw. "Well... not every... but you risk death if you stay," Waterstar meowed lowly. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain watched the Clan. Creekfrost watched sitting beside Darkfrost, but stayed where he was and watched Waterstar. Whiskerpaw bounded forward to Waterstar and dipped his head. "I will leave, for the safety of the Clan," Waterstar nodded at the apprentice. Whiskerpaw seemed to give more cats the courage. Dazzleheart shot a sad glance at Creekdew and Oilpelt. "So will I," Morningpaw perked his ears. "I guess I will leave." ''Ash''''storm'' 21:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Any more?" ~Spots (Nightkits going I think) There was a tense silence. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'll go!" squeaked Nightkit. ~Spots "Me too!" Hazelkit squealed and dashed out from underneath his mother. Winterkit looked around her Clan, then, stepped forward. "I will too," at that same moment, Dewkit stepped up. "Count me in." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (then theres Snowkit, Pinekit and a couple other cats...) (Yeah.) "Okay. Is anyone else leaving?" ~Spots Sharpstone felt warm with his family around him, and ended up passing away peacefully and happily.---- Duskpaw nodded. "I'm not letting my brother go without me." Pumpkinfrost waved her tail as well.Silverstar 23:58, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (oh Silver, I just said that Lily had her kits, they would have been born by now) Hazelkit glanced hopefully at his littermate. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:00, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit glanced at all the kits leaving. ~Spots Darkfrost lifted her head weakly. "I guess I'll go." she decided. What was the point in staying in RockClan? nothing was here for her, only her parents, but she'd see them at gatherings. She could start over in another Clan. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze looked at Creekfrost. "All our kits are gone." ~Spots Runningstrike just looked at the ground. "I should have known the whole time, about Ioheart...." he said. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost wrapped his tail around Stoneblaze. "It's for the best." he gave Runningstrike a sidelong glance. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:50, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "I know..." ~Spots Runningstrike hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost looked at Runningstrike. "You alright?" ''Ash''''storm'' 01:56, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Kind of...." RUnningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "What's the matter?" Creekfrost asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Ioheart.." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:00, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "What happened?" Creekfrost asked and came over to Runningstrike. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "She.....wasn't the cat I thought she was...." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... what did she do?" Creekfrost asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze sat next to Creekfrost. ~Spots "Used me.....she used me.........and she left me......." Runningstrike mewed, more to himself then Creekfrost. 02:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Oh." Creekfrost felt anger rise in him knowing that the she-cat just used Runningstrike like that. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. Our whole relationship....was all in my mind..... Runningstrike thought. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a sigh. "At least she didn't keep leading you on." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "But our kits...." he mewed. Mind those words rung in his head. He ran into the forest, alone. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:13, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain glanced around. ~Spots Sparkstorm stepped forward. "If Darkfrost goes, so do I...because..." He then gazed at her, his words trailing off. "....because I want her to be my mate."Silverstar 02:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike ate mouthfulls of poppy seeds. What is going on? What is happening? Nothing? Runningstrike thought, annoyed. Darkfrost slightly heard Sparkstorm over her thoughts. "Wha...?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm nervously glanced at Darkfrost. "...Will you be my mate?"Silverstar 02:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Next caption will be here Runningstrike/Frozen In Time There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "I..." Darkfrost looked around. I don't know anymore... [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC)'' Sparkstorm's heart sank. "...I, uh...nevermind then..."Silverstar 03:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "No wait, it's just... I'd love to but.... now.... doesn't seem... right....? Darkfrost meowed, asking herself if this was even true. ---- Waterstar sweeped her tail at the two young warriors for silience. "Decide which Clans you will be going to." Dazzleheart gave her mother a sad look. "I'm sorry I'm leaving you," she murmured and a small voice. Waterstar sighed. "At least you will be safe," Waterstar nuzzled Dazzleheart's forehead. "Now go pick where you will live now." Dazzleheart nodded and slipped back to the other cats. Morningpaw sweeped his tail. "StormClan, I guess..." ''Ash''''storm'' 03:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay